Skaikru
by Hxedaxs
Summary: Follow a young girl that has been mistreated her whole life on the ark. She finally had enough and deciced to fight back but that just made everything worse. Now she’s a prisoner, but what happens when she’s being send to the ground just like other 99 prisoners. Her name, is Lexa Inspired by: clexanightblood on Insta and Wattpad


I look out the small window that is given to me in my cell. You can see Earth from here, I wonder what it was like living there...

It looks so peaceful and quiet. So much green.. I love it.

Our ancestors destroyed the Earth 100 years ago. It's still beautiful but it's just not livable. Everyone died down there but luckily there were 12 spacestations of different nations. They formed one station called 'the Ark'.

We are now what's left of the human race. 

Surviving here has been anything but easy. You were only allowed one child an any slip-up you made, even a really little one, you got floated.

Getting floated is practically executing. You get pushed into an airlock and after a few adjustments you get flinged into space. But as the chancellor thought it was inhuman to float children and teens we get put in here instead, the skybox. It's sort of a prison and when you turn 18 you're still getting floated. Unless ofcourse you get set free by trial.

I would do anything to live down there instead of here. I hated it here.

Our chancellor is a stuck up dick who only cares about the privileged people. I was considered trash, so they did inhuman things to me, and the moment I fought back, they put me here,

A tiny cell with enough room for two small beds and a desk. I don't know why they put a desk there when we couldn't do shit.

It gets lonely here fast. No one to talk to but yourself. I'm pretty sure some commited suicide in these cells. I'm still wondering why I didn't.

I used to have a cellmate but he turned 18 last month. I was close to him and it furiated me that he was floated just for stealing medicines for his dying mom.

I turn 18 in 2 months, so I basically have two months left. Yippie. I sigh deeply. I fucking hate this place! I want to pull my hair out, out of pure frustration.

It's so boring and there's nothing to do here! I looked away and sat down in my small bed. Would they give me a new mate soon? I hope so.

In the cell next to me I hear someone freaking out. She probably just turned 18. Drama queen. It soon is silent again and I briefly close my eyes.

Before I get the change to lay down, my door opens. "Prisoner 265?" the guard asked. He was clearly fit, with all his abs and I'm guessing he was new. He had black curly hair that was slipping through the small holes in his hat. I jumped of the bed and nodded. What was this about? "Extend your arm," he said in the same lame voice. He opened a briefcase with ton of bracelets in it on the desk.

Okay, now I'm freaking out. I look at him weirdly but still do it. Then it hits me. "Are they gonna float me?!" I asked in a panicked voice. The guard didn't reply but put one of the bracelets around my arm.

They then led my out of my cell. Yep, getting floated here. I look around and see everyone getting led out of their cell. Are they all getting floated? Everyone has the same worried and panicked expression on their face and I'm guessing I have too. I tried not to panic as I just followed the guard. Emotions are weakness, I keep telling myself. I think all the prisoners are going into the same direction, just as I am.

After a while we got to the dropship. Why are we here? I take place in one of the chairs just like the others. When everyone's inside a passed out girl gets carried inside. This reminds me when they pushed those earth skills lessons the last two weeks... wait... Is that why they were pushing it?!

There is something about this girl... she looks so mysterious yet so open. Is she the one everyone talked about? The traitor girl? I was dying to find out.

Every guard exits and the doors are sealed. Is this for real, we're going to Earth?! This is amazing! With a loud bang our ship gets disconnected from the Ark and we're going down. I'm smiling like a fool now just as everybody else here. Some even start cheering.

I look around to see who's here. Monty and Jasper, they always knew where the good shit was; Finn, the famous spacewalker, he seemed like a cool dude; Wells, the chancellor's son. What's the dick's son doing here?

And next to him the interesting passed out girl. I looked at her and studied her features. She had long blond hair that's in a ponytail, cute. Her skin is also pretty pale... interesting. As I'm studying her she suddenly wakes up.

She blinks her eyes a couple of times before sitting straight. She hisses and touches her wrist. She realizes she has a bracelet on and the dick's son started talking. "Welcome back," he said in his stupid voice. She slowly looked at him in disbelief. "look-"

"Wells, why the hell are you here?!" she asked angrily. damn that's hot, but wait... She knows this dude? I don't listen to them anymore but just study her features.

The ship suddenly shakes and the lights flicker off and on. She graps her belt and looks around with a frightened expression.

Her eyes briefly met mine but she didn't pay attention to it and scanned the ship without noticing me. "What was that?" she asked the dick's son. I should nickname him... what's a good name... I don't have the energy to think about this now.

"That was the atmosphere," he said looking at the ceiling. My staring was interrupted when little screens turned on and someone was explaining stuff.

Guess who? The dick! I don't even pay attention to what he's saying. "You're dad's a dick Wells!" someone yells through the ship. That's my kind of guy! I laughed at it and so do others. After some crap he was saying I hear a girl yell happily. I look and see the infamous space walker floating around.

I cheered him just like some other kids. Damn this is gonna be fun. If we don't die instantly. He stops in front of the little shit and I take my gaze from him. How long until we're down? I sigh to myself.

Just as other people start getting out of their seats, the parachutes activate. They get flinged against the wall and I do not want to see what happened to them. Gas pipes get pulled open and little electricity sparks are seen as the lights flicker on and off. Bloody fantastic.

After a couple of minutes with panicking teens, we're finally down. The ship stops and everyone is silent for a second. I can't believe this is really happening. Then they all get out of their seat and so do I.

Everyone is talking and gushing to the door. I get down and stand in the sea of people. At the door stands one guy, in a guard's uniform. "Just back it up, guys!" He yells as he turns around to pull the lever. The mysterious girl, that knows Wells, then suddenly yells: "Stop!" His hand leaves the lever and he turns around to look at her.

She was standing on the ladder and continued to climb down. As she makes her way to him in the sea of people she says: "The air could be toxic!" I tried to stop myself from smiling at her worried expression. "If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway," he says back before turning around again.

I mean... the dude's got a point. She opens her mouth to talk again but shuts it. "Bellamy?" Some girl in the back asks in disbelief. She pushes her way to the front. As she stands before him she silently watches him in disbelief.

She takes some steps forward until she stands in front of him. The guy looks at her with the biggest smile. "My god, look how big you are," he says happily to see her again.

She throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly. After a few seconds she pulls away as she looks at his outfit. "What the hell are you wearing?" She almost yells, "a guard's uniform?!" She asks before he can open his mouth. "I borrowed it to get on the dropship," he said with the biggest grin on his face,

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on you," he said cheekily. A smile appeared on her face as they hug again. The other girl, that was watching this whole scene, sighs but her eyes widen as she realizes something.

"Where's your wristband?" The girl that was hugging the guy let go of him to face her. "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in years,"

And then it hits me. That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden under the floor. As soon as I realize this, shouts are heard from people all over the ship. Everyone seems to know her.

"No one has a brother!"

"That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden under the floor," the guy next to me practically yelled. That seemed to piss Octavia really off as she lunged at him. Bellamy holds her back and says:

"Octavia, Octavia, Octavia, no, let's give them something else to remember you by," an evil grin has spread on his face. "Yeah like what?" She asks annoyed as she pushes him back.

"Like being the furst person on the ground in a hundred years," he said with still the evil grin on his face.

A big smile spread on her face as Bellamy finally turned around to pull the lever. A bright light seeped into the ship as everyone tried to cover their eyes a little. I didn't even bother.

The refreshing smell of nature forced it's way into my nose and it was overwhelming. As I started to get used to the bright light I began to see the big trees. They had moss on it but it was beautiful to see.

Everyone just froze. It was too overwhelming. Even Octavia was quiet for a few seconds. But after she adjusted, she stepped forward until she was on the edge. She sniffs in the air yet again before she jumps on the ground. She was quiet yet again for a few seconds but then she raises her hands and yells at the top of her lungs;

"**WE'RE BACK BITCHES!**"

She raises her fist forwards as everyone lets out excited screams. They all rush out of the ship, which leads to me being pushed forwards.

But I didn't share their excitement. I mean, sure, we're the first one on the ground, jippie, but what if we're going to die soon because of the radiation?

**To be continued...**


End file.
